Shawn's Cereal
by phoenix303
Summary: Juliet confronts Shawn on his latest revelation. Will she push him too far? *SPOILERS* Death is in the Air. Shules
1. Shawn's Cereal

Shawn's Cereal

Shawn walked into the police department with a confident grin. He stalked towards the chief's office and opened the door with a smile. "Mr. Spencer, here to collect your check?"

"Indeed I am!"

"Mr. Guster isn't with you?"

"No, he ditched me for some chick. I know I'm the one who set him up with her but-"

"That's quite enough." Chief Vick interrupted while hiding a smile. "Here's your check, if you have nothing else to say you can go."

Shawn opened his mouth to say something in retort but wisely decided against it. When he walked out the door the first thing he saw was Juliet heading towards him. He quickly turned and began to walk towards the exit of the police department.

"Shawn!" Juliet called. Shawn slowly turned around and exclaimed, "Jules! I didn't see you there."

"Right." Juliet muttered in disbelief, "I was wondering if you could help on the case we're working on."

"Oh, I wish I could, but my schedule is just packed! As a matter of fact, I'm going to be late for my…umm…whale watching appointment. Yeah, that's it, gotta go, see ya!" Shawn called as he quickly strode out of the building.

Dammit…Ever since what Juliet had dubbed 'Shawn' Cereal Speech' he had been avoiding her. When would it end, this constant seesawing was overpowering. Every time they took a step forward, they took a step back. She couldn't take it anymore.

Shawn picked up his phone, "Yello?"

"Shawn! Get to the station immediately!"

"What?! Why?" Shawn asked.

"No time!" Juliet exclaimed.

Shawn quickly threw on his jacket and jumped on his motorcycle.

Shawn opened the doors to the station to find an empty building. As he walked a bit further in however, he saw that Juliet was at her desk, looking in his direction expectantly.

"Jules?" Shawn asked. Juliet didn't answer him; instead she opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a box of Fruit Loops. She flipped it over and opened the bottom, grabbing the prize in the process. She walked towards him and placed a decoder ring in his hands.

"Here's the prize. What are you trying to say Shawn?" Juliet said repeating the same words that she had said a week before.

Shawn hesitated, and looked up into her eyes, those ocean blue eyes of hers, "That I…I…" Shawn took a deep breath, and continued with three completely different words compared to before, "I love you."

Juliet stared at the ground, mustering her courage, "Shawn…I…I think I love you too." When she heard no response she looked up and saw that Shawn was gone. She looked around frantically and felt her heart skip a beat when she heard the growl of a motorcycle as it drove away.


	2. What a View

What a View

It was late at night, and Shawn was still riding. It had been two days since he had taken off. He had contemplated going to Mexico but decided against it, it wasn't the same without Gus. He looked over to the side of the road and saw a sign that read, SANTA BARBARA, 5 MILES. He pulled over to the side of the road and took off his helmet.

Shawn looked around and said with finality, "This is the spot." He slowly walked into the woods and began to climb uphill. He pushed aside a branch that got in his way and murmured, "Almost there."

He pushed through a thick clump of leaves to reveal a stunning view. It was a view that overlooked the entire city of Santa Barbara. He had discovered it by accident, 12 years before, when he had decided to skip town. He had needed to use the bathroom and had stumbled upon it. It had become his special place. Whenever he really needed to think he came here, because in this place, he could think.

This view encapsulated everything that Santa Barbara was and still is, from the Psych office to the beautiful beaches.

Everything. Everything that Shawn loved…and hated. When he had been here all those years ago, this view sickened him. It reminded him of his father, of the divorce, of everything. What did it remind him of now?

Juliet.

That's what he saw, Juliet, standing in the police department, wondering where he'd gone. Alone, afraid, he left her. Just like he'd left his father, just like he'd left everything he'd ever done.

Why? Why did he always leave? What was it that made him run?

A cage. Being trapped in. He couldn't stand it, that feeling of being tied down. That's why he'd left Abigail on that pier, that's why he'd left town after high school…and that's why'd he'd left now. A cage.

Is that what Juliet was to him? Is that what a relationship would lead to? A cage? Nowhere to run? Nowhere to hide either. He'd be exposed, vulnerable. She'd see him, but more than that, she'd know him. Really know him, and that scared the shit out of him. His entire life he had used jokes, a façade, and his cockiness to cover up himself. It was a shield to protect him from all that could hurt. Because that's what happens when you let yourself show.

You get hurt. Simple. As. That.

But maybe…just maybe, it could be worth it. "_The best things, the richest things, are the things that don't come easy." _Maybe she was right; maybe it wasn't supposed to come easily. He'd always gone with the easy relationships, no ties.

Even with Abigail. It had been relatively easy; he didn't let her see who he really was. Maybe it was time to face the pain, the hurt.

Shawn stood up, ready to leave. He looked back at the view one last time and once again saw Juliet, standing in the police department. But she wasn't alone this time, this time he was standing beside her.


	3. Two Smoothies and a Pineapple with a Bow

Two Smoothies and a Pineapple with a Bow on Top

_Next Day_

Shawn Spencer walked into the police station with a pineapple with a red ribbon on top and two smoothies. This was not an uncommon occurrence at this point. However, what was uncommon was the look on his face. He was nervous. Shawn Spencer didn't do nervous. He did confident, funny, and psychic, but NEVER nervous.

He strode determinedly to Juliet's desk, only to find it empty. He placed the pineapple on her desk and looked up at the clock, which read 10:30. 'She should be here,' Shawn thought to himself as he looked around the room. He spotted Buzz walking by and called him over.

"Hey Shawn!"

"Nabbers! Have ya seen Juliet?" Shawn asked feigning flippancy.

"No, she hasn't been in the station, she wasn't here yesterday either. I hear she's in Miami actually, some personal affair. Anyways, I've gotta run, see ya later Shawn!"

Shawn stumbled through the police station in a stupor. Had he really screwed up that badly? Had he missed his one moment?

Shawn pushed the straws from the two smoothies together and took a long sip. The tastes of mango and pineapple assaulted his taste buds and snapped him out of his reverie.

Shawn looked up and began to stride towards the exit. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and his hand brushed against something plastic. He pulled the thing out and was surprised to find that it was the decoder ring. He paused for a moment, just staring at it, and then closed his hand around it and walked out of the station.

_2,000-Miles Away_

Juliet sat on the couch next to her older brother and his newborn baby. The past few days had been absolutely crazy. Her mom had called her three nights before saying that the baby was going to be arriving early and she had to get down there as fast as possible.

Then the day after she arrived the baby was born. The excitement was almost overpowering. Now that she thought about it though, it was kind of what she needed. She couldn't handle thinking about Shawn right now. Not after he ran out on her like that.

She thought that she was different, that she wasn't just another girl.

"Juliet, are you okay?" Juliet's mother, Caroline, asked.

"Hmm, yeah, I'm fine." Juliet replied quickly masking her thoughts. "Anyways, it's late, I'm going to bed. Congratulations again John!" Juliet announced as she walked towards her room.

When Juliet reached her bed she collapsed on top of it. She had a lot of thinking to do, it was going to be a long night.

Pineapple for all those that review!!!


	4. I'm Different

I'm Different

_Next Day_

Juliet walked into the kitchen where her mom was cleaning up the dishes from dinner. "Can I help?"

"Yeah, sure." Caroline replied handing Juliet a dishcloth and a pot to dry. The two cleaned in companionable silence for a while until Caroline broke the silence, "So, who is he?"

"Shawn." Juliet replies without thinking and then looks up in surprise, "How'd you know?"

"Let's just say you didn't get all of your detective skills from your father." Caroline laughed.

"I think I might be in love with him." Juliet says with a distant look on her face.

"So what's the problem then?"

"I'm afraid he can't commit, I just need a sign that I'm different, that I mean something more to him."

"Don't worry about it. Just relax, let it happen." Caroline says soothingly, "I had my doubts about your dad, but with time he built up enough courage to commit. I may have prodded him a little bit in the right direction once in a while though." She admits jokingly.

_Two Hours Later_

Juliet was positioned on the end of the couch next to her father watching the movie _Pretty in Pink_ when the doorbell rang. Juliet got up and walked towards the door calling out, "I'll get it."

She glances at the clock as she leaves the family room; it was 11:30. Who could be coming this late? She opens the door and can't contain her surprise, "Shawn?"

Shawn jumps back in astonishment and says, "Oh, hey, umm…I was in town and…can I come in?"

Juliet opens her mouth to say yes and then closes it again. He had left her, how did she know he wouldn't do it again? Then her gaze inadvertently lands on his hand. No way. She couldn't believe it. He was wearing the decoder ring she had given him at the station. She looks back up at his face and she sees something in his eyes that she's never seen before. Nervousness. He's never nervous, even when he has a gun pointed at him and especially not when it came to women. She was different, and that was enough.

"Of course Shawn." Juliet says.

Willing to write an epilogue if I get enough reviews asking for it!

~Phoenix


	5. Epilogue

Here it is! Sorry it took so long! Sort of had a writer's block! Thanks for all the reviews!

Epilogue

Shawn walked into the house behind Juliet. He quickly found himself enveloped in a surprisingly warm environment. He glanced around, taking everything in. He noticed two tennis rackets and two sets of golf clubs in the entrance room. He followed Juliet through a few rooms and into the family room where he was quickly introduced. "This is Shawn." Juliet announced.

Juliet's brother, John, walked up to Shawn and said, "So, you're the guy we've been hearing so much about." Shawn's heart skipped a beat and he glanced over at Juliet, who was purposefully looking in the opposite direction. John smirked as he saw the exchange between the two of them and said, "So, you're a psychic, eh?"

"Hmm, yeah," Shawn replied.

"Well, are you picking up anything right now." Said Juliet's other brother, Ewan who had walked up to Shawn with a grin.

"Oh, hello again Ewan!" Shawn said with a hint of worry. He paused for a moment, "Actually, I am. You're parents are very active, they love to play sports, and they went out today actually."

Juliet's father, Ben, turned around in surprise, "That's right, we played some golf and tennis!"

The two brothers both laughed and gestured for Shawn to join them on the couch. Shawn sat down next to John and Juliet took the last seat next to Shawn. "So, what movie are you all watching?" Shawn asked.

"_Pretty In Pink_." Ewan declared with a grimace. Shawn's face lit up and he exclaimed, "Ooh! A Brat Pack film!"

"Oh God, he's an 80's film fan." Ewan cried. John and Juliet laughed at Ewan's expression of disapproval.

"Don't worry Shawn," John joked, "Ewan's the only one who doesn't like 80's movies in the family." The night continued similarly, however, they quieted down a little bit once the movie came back on. Halfway through the movie Caroline and Ben decided to go to sleep.

"Yup, all they were missing in this movie was Ally Sheedy and Judd Nelson," Shawn declared with finality.

"Shawn, you say that about every movie." Juliet laughed as she leaned on to Shawn's shoulder. Shawn looked down at her, suddenly nervous. He brushed it off by laughing in agreement with her.

When the movie finally came to an end Shawn looked down at Juliet and found that she was asleep. Ewan, John, and Lisa, John's wife, walked off to their respective rooms. Ewan called John over to his room quietly and asked mischievously, "How long do you think it will be before those two get together?"

John grinned and replied, "I'd give it a day or two."

"Haha, cool, g'night bro."

"Yup, g'night man." John said as he padded back to his room.

Meanwhile, Shawn decided that as peaceful as Juliet looked while she was sleeping, it was time to wake her. "Jules, Jules, c'mon, it's time to go to bed."

Juliet mumbled something incoherent as she shifted closer into the crook between Shawn's neck and shoulder. Shawn sighed, as much as he wanted this, he felt a bit obligated to wake her still.

He shook her once more, albeit half-heartedly, and this time she did wake.

"Shawn?" Juliet sleepily asked in surprise as she noted how close she was snuggled into him.

"Hey Jules," Shawn said with enthusiasm as he noticed her blush, "I guess you were telling the truth."

"Huh? About what?" Juliet asked in confusion.

"My family's amazing." Shawn said in a fake feminine voice.

Juliet laughed, "Yeah, I guess I was." She looked back into his eyes and turned serious, "Thanks Shawn."

"For what?" Shawn asked, feigning ignorance.

"For coming all the way out her. I…I really appreciate it."

"No problem Jules." He paused for a moment and then said, "Juliet, I…I…"

Juliet held her finger to his lips, "I know Shawn, and I do too."

Shawn looked at her with a look that conveyed pure happiness and said, "So, while we're in Miami, do you know of any good restaurants around here?"

"As a matter of fact, I do, would you like to take me?" Juliet offered with a grin.

"I'd love to."

Please review! I did write an epilogue! ;P

~Phoenix


End file.
